1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flat-type electronic devices such as portable information terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a flat-type electronic device is known which includes a protective cover for covering and protecting the device case and in which the protective cover has a case cover section for accommodating the device case and a lid cover section rotatably mounted on the case cover section to cover the front surface of the device case, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-127980.
This type of electronic device is structured such that the lid cover section rotates to openably and closably cover the front surface of the device case with the device case being accommodated in the case cover section of the protective cover formed approximately in a box or frame shape.
In this type of electronic device, an imaging section such as a camera is incorporated in the device case. In a case where a photographic subject such as a business card or a memo is imaged by the imaging section and captured as imaged data, the photographic subject such as a business card or a memo is placed on the lid cover section of the protective cover and then imaged by the imaging section, with the lid cover section tilted in a closing direction.
However, in this type of electronic device where the lid cover section of the protective cover merely closes when it is closed to cover the front surface of the device case, it is difficult to detect the tilt of the lid cover section and keep imaging timing constant when a photographic subject is imaged by the imaging section. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a photographic subject is not accurately and favorably imaged.